The adventures of PokeMmo
by Yarxn
Summary: A detailed story telling of my friends and I's adventures in the online Pokemon Mmo, rated T for future swearing and violence.


Hello everyone and welcome to my dramatized version of my friends and I adventure in the Pokémon MMO, (PokeMmo). I would just like to point out that we are using our real names here and not our in game names for this. All so the battles style is somewhat based of the Magna, while leveling and such is based off gameplay. This is simply a story I am writing for fun, however if you are to be a part in this story, please send me a P.M on my account. I will try to respond as soon as I can. Now then if you did read this, thanks and, onto the story.

Characters (All are 16 with a few months apart)

Ryan- Oldest by a few months, all ways wears black, black hair, light blue eyes

Jed-Same age as Ryan, all ways wears blue, Light brown hair

Alan- 2 months younger then Ryan and Jed, all ways where's green

Donovan-Youngest of 4, 6 months younger then Ryan and Jed

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokémon or anything else referenced in here I simply own made up parts of the story line here.

_ Ryan's Point of View, first day of adventure. Waking up

Today was the day I start my journey up my own mountain of self-needed goals, my desire to be one who could never be forgotten, all ways remembered would be starting today. Most people can't tell because I am either laid back or just joking around, but I have a strong desire that I will be the one on top. Today is the day I get my first Pokémon, along with my brother Jed. As my eyes flare open wide awake with more energy than a Ferrow that just found an abandoned caterpie egg, I get my black t-shirt and blue jeans, I pack my cap into my bag allowing my black bangs to droop right above my eye-brows getting ready I run into My brother Jed's room to wake him up. "JED! UP, NOW!" I shout opening the door to see him all ready dressed sitting on the bed his blue cap over his light brown hair "I was waiting for 30 minutes for you to get up, and off your lazy ass." He said half-jokingly. "Well I was not expecting you to be up earlier then 4 P.M. like most other days." I returned punching him in the shoulder lightly. Honestly Jed and I may dress similarly, but we are nothing alike, to me Jed first seemed like someone with little ambition, but one day when someone had stolen a kid's backpack and was holding it for ransom, Jed spent more than a week trying to get it back for the poor guy, he did not sleep for 2 nights in a row. I never looked at him the same away again. But, I have never seen him show so much effort towards something again, we will mostly be traveling together for this adventure I hope. I was going to get a pokemon today, travel the world, become the best there would be, I was so excited I ran outside him falling behind me and was running out into the fields. "Ryan! Wait don't run into the tall grass without a Pokémon!" I heard the familiar voice calling out me that belonged to my brother, I can barely even hear him as I wisp by I walk into the grass. "Stop! Stop this instant Ryan!" I hear my mother crying out to me. The sound of her voice shocks me back into reality. As I turn around I see her standing next to Jed and my other 2 brothers Donovan and Alan standing there worried looks on their faces. "Ryan what were you thinking," an old voice calls to me. It was Professor Oak, standing over me looking down with an upset face. I can feel a frown approaching on my face, "I'm sorry" I croak out in a low raspy voice. I stay silent for the rest of the day. My feet seemed rather interesting for the remainder of the day.

Jed's Point of View, Ryan's reaction

After the grass incident Ryan seemed rather off. I mean I can understand being upset for being scolded, but he just seemed very distant. I know however Ryan springs back faster than Hitmonlees learn to kick, but I don't like him like this. Ryan, Donovan, Alan, and I had all ways gotten along pretty well except for maybe a few times. But today was the special day, the day where we get out first pokemon. As professor Oak led us back into his lab, we say 2 of the most despicable people on earth. The twins of Oak's grandkids, Anthony and Travis, We always had a strong hatred for each other. Honestly Ryan hates Anthony as much as I hate Travis. If we were together in a pair one would undoubtedly be at another's neck. Anthony walked up to Ryan with a smug look on his face. "Heard you tried to go out without a pokemon, what's the matter? Got too scared of knowing you would have to face off against me? Pfft I bet you don't even know the basics" He sneered. Ryan surprisingly did not even glance up or show any response, everyone in the room got quiet, waiting for Ryan to make a retort, instead he kept walking. I followed behind hoping to see if I could cheer him up. "Hey man, stop looking so down, what's wrong? You ran into some grass big deal. Look if you're going to act like this this then your pokemon might as well slap you and throw it's poke ball to another trainer. "Well if it does I don't blame it. Who would want to be with someone that as so little concern and tries to run off into the grass with no protection?" He asked rhetorically. The response made me stop. I had to choose my words carefully, otherwise I could make this even worse on him for this. "Come on man you made one mistake, big deal, I make mistakes all the time with how much I eat and deciding to go to bed at 4 in the morning to wake up at 6 am for school." Nothing, "Let's just go get our pokemon." He said a little less depressed. I guess it worked but who knows Ryan can be weird sometimes.

_ Jed's Point of view, getting the pokemon

I had spent a long time thinking about what pokemon I wanted to get, Bulbasaur, I know Ryan wanted a Charizard ever since he was little and heard the legend of the trainer, Red. They say he took the Charmander from the very town of pallet, the town of which we live in and traveled the world defeating the elite four, and then finding out his own rival blue had beat him to it. Minutes after blue had became champion Red snatched the title from him. Red then left up to mount silver to train for the rest of his life, no longer believing anyone could show him a decent challenge. The thing that made red so unique is he was mute. It was this last part the most people say is what changed their belief of the tale. I myself never believed it. But Ryan was always one to believe in legends. He all ways wanted to be talked about, told about, remembered he said. "I could save millions of single lives of pokemon, and have no one thank me for it. Unless, I was remembered, talked about. I want everyone to know my name, know that I had done the unachievable that is why I want to be a pokemon trainer. To do what has never been done before." I was so caught up in my thoughts I had bumped right into Professor Oak. "Hey Jed why don't you stop dreaming about food, and watch where you're going, ya fatass." Travis sneered. I glared at him opening my mouth to retort, but Oak stopped me. "Travis, stop now or, you will wait until next month to get your pokemon." The look on his face made my face light up so fast I think if you turned off the lights it would be glowing. I heard Oak "Now then there are 3 of each of these pokemon, they are very rare and hard to come by, but normally used to help trainers start their adventures. You 2 may choose one." Ryan and I walked up him picking Charmander and Me picking Bulbasaur. "Hey gramps we want one too." The twins complained at their grandfather in a voice resembling a little brattish child not getting the toy in the store they wanted. Oak sighed and then said "Fine I was going to give you later but you might as well choose now." "Well, the one only good thing you've ever done Ryan, is choose this pokemon." Travis said jerking his thumb at Ryan. Of course he chooses the pokemon good against me. Then undoubtedly Anthony would choose. "I'll choose this one, obviously the best choice here." Ryan started to walk away. "Hey Ryan, I need a warm up why don't you help me then." Ryan turned around so fast I felt the wind. "Fine, I am sure it will be great to put you in your place." Good his spirit had returned.

And that's it, thank you so much for reading I think I will continue to upload more if you guys like this, please review first story I spent several days working on and probably the first story where I might feel like I wrote something cool, now I am not sure how I really want to carry this story, if you have any suggestions please P.m me or review. Untill next time, PEACE.


End file.
